


Everything comes to an end

by toricmassacre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, basically techno kills tommy, set when techno blew up manburg with dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toricmassacre/pseuds/toricmassacre
Summary: techno kills tommy for betraying him. thats itincludes swearing & non-explicit murder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Everything comes to an end

He stared at Tommy.

“What?”

Tommy scowled at him. “I can’t believe you seriously thought I would’ve destroyed L’manburg for you. You betrayed me! I told you we were getting my disks back. I told you that this is my home! And you went and destroyed it anyway.”

The land was silent except for the faint sounds of withers roaming.

Technoblade laughed. “Tommy. Are you fucking stupid?” He asked, an incredulous tone to his usually monotone voice.

The youngers’ eyes widened. “Huh?! The fuck kinda question is that?” He shouted, anger shining through the smugness he displayed at having fooled THE Technoblade.

“Tommy. Let me explain,” Techno exhaled, concealed anger tinging his words with venom. “I told you I was going to blow up this wretched land. And that it DID NOT FUCKING MATTER if you were going to help me or not, because it is something that is going to happen no matter what. It was inevitable. You could not have avoided this, Tommy. You had the choice of siding with me, and helping me blow up L’manburg, or sitting back and watching the destruction from afar. But you betrayed me.”

He paused to breathe. Staring Tommy in the eyes, he began again. “You fucking betrayed me. When you got accused of blowing up the community house? I WAS THERE. When there was like thirty fucking people ready to kill you at any goddamn second!? I was there. Who else was there for you? NO ONE.

“You’ve betrayed me like twelve fucking times! I was the only person there for you when everyone else was against you. I would’ve fought everyone for you, Tommy. I would’ve been there.”

By the end of his speech, his entire body was trembling. His hands reached up slowly to grip the ends of his mask and rip it off. The mask was discarded to the rubble beneath him. He heard a gasp.

Techno stared at Tommy, tears flowing down his face but his face was made of stone. His eyes were hard as steel when he looked across the destruction to the blonde.

“I don’t regret spending those weeks with you. But I do regret, not knowing how you would leave me in the end.” His voice broke with the effort it took to spit those final words. “However, I’m afraid this has to come to an end.”

His tears came to a sudden stop and all he could hear were the voices.

“You know what the voices say, right, Tommy?”

His hand gripped the axe. The blonde stared in horror, eyes wide as he laughed nervously. 

“C’mon, Techno, w-we don’t have to do this, right? I mean— fuck. You think you can kill me!? Bring it, bitch!”

Techno raised the axe as he walked closer. His pink hair swirled in the wind as he approached the shaking teenager.

“Tommy. You know what the voices say, right?”

Techno’s voice was like a whisper in the desert with nobody else around. A signal of something horrible to come. A sign that the fiercest dust storm would arrive. A sign of death.

“Blood for the blood god.”

His axe hit the mark.

Phil stood among the rubble, watching from a distance as blood stained the stone red.

He smiled.


End file.
